Dream On
by sunnymoon42
Summary: One night, Wash has a little dream. Rated M for some suggestive language.


One night, Wash has a little dream. Joss is boss.

Dream On

It was a perfect, bright, cloudless morning. The salt-tangy sea breeze ruffled Mal's hair as he stood on the bridge of his small ship. He looked over the helmsman's shoulder, double-checking that their heading was right. He glanced up at the masts, took in the billowing white sails, then turned around and looked back at the rest of his small fleet of English privateers. Today they were going up against the Spanish Armada. This was going to be fun!

"Mal, sweetie, wake up! You're snoring again. I do have to get my beauty rest, I have that session with the governor of Belwyn's Moon later this morning. I really appreciate how supportive and understanding you've been about me continuing my work, since we've, ...hmm, started getting together, but a good night's sleep will mean wonders for my job performance! You've been such a dear!"

"Hey, Inara, wake up babe! What say we get in one more little quickie before I hafta sneak back to my bunk? You know how you said you like it sometimes just short n' to the point, without none o' them prelumin..., you know, that foreplay stuff. So let's just git to it!"

"Jayne! Boy-with-the-girl's name! Time to face the music! Our actions of a year ago have had the usual consequences. First the matrimony, then the baby, just the way you wanted; the girl wasn't so particular. First the wedding, with all your familial-unit extensions - the mother (with that nice hat she made me to compliment yours, all purple and green), your sisters, and Mattie, who will be much better, now that Simon's fixed him. Then the biological result of our union six months later, male, with definitely-not a girl's name, Adam, who is currently and vociferously stating his desire for sustenance. The girl got up last time to give him his bottle, now it's your turn!"

"River, River? How are you feeling? Do you need a smoother to help you sleep more peacefully? You sounded like you were, well, laughing in your sleep. I guess that's a good thing. The nightmares and screaming seem to be becoming more rare. Still, I don't think I've ever heard you actually laugh while you were asleep. Maybe you really are getting better."

"Simon, oh Simon! C'mon sleepyhead. You promised if I helped you sterilize the infirmary last night, you'd help me re-install that thrust coupler this morning. You know how Mal gets whenever we try to land and that coupler's not working right. Last time, after we all peeled ourselves off the ceiling, he had me doing septic duty for a week. And I was gonna work on it last night, only you got me all hot 'n' bothered in the infirmary, which is why we had to sterilize it. So you gonna help, or do I gotta do it by myself.? 'Cause then, I guarantee you'll be doing 'it' by yourself the rest of the week!"

"Kaylee, up an' at 'em. Front 'n' center. We got a situation. Mal's in trouble. You remember how he took Wash, Jayne, and River with him to do the job? Well Wash just sent me a comm that the deal went south, guns are blazin', and they're surrounded. I think I can fly Serenity that far, as long as we don't actually have to break atmo. It can't be all that different from drivin' a mule, right? Kaylee? Kaylee, don't faint on me, I need you to show me how to get her going!"

"Zoe, time for our weekly worship service. Mal sent me down here to get you up, so you wouldn't be late. You know how much he likes these services. 'Punctuality is a virtue', one of his latest little aphorisms. I can't believe this whole thing was my idea, and he just sort of took it over. He's a natural-born preacher, I guess."

"Book, uh Shepherd Book, are you still with me? It was nice of you stop by and listen to me ramble on about my life story. Otherwise I'd be up here on the bridge all by my lonesome. I didn't mean to put you to sleep, with my exciting life and all. I mean, after being born and raised on a planet like where I'm from, when I run across a planet that features, say, geese-juggling, well that's some kind of high point. The high point of that week anyway. Probably that month. Yes, definitely the high point of that month. Say, long as you're here, let me tell you the good news about me and Zoe. We're gonna have a baby. I mean she's going to be all with the baby having; I'll just, you know, hold her hand or something. Yeah, it'll be in about seven months or so. We plan on leaving Serenity, settling down. I've been saving some of my ill-gotten gains and we talked to some people on Haven about maybe buying some land there. Uh, we haven't told Mal yet. How do you think he'll take the news? Probably a big congratulatory hug...or, maybe, not so much."

About that time Mal kicked the hatch above him, "Hey Wash, get up, your turn to do the septic tanks!"


End file.
